


Dim Lights, Soft Nights

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Immortal Husbands, M/M, happy birthday Alec!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “Welcome home, birthday boy.”





	Dim Lights, Soft Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't posted a fic in a million years, but it's only been a few weeks lmao. School is killing me, so it's probably gonna stay that way.
> 
> But anyway, happy birthday to Alec! I hope him and Magnus are slow dancing and being super cute this evening.

The lights in the loft are dim when Alec gets home, and he smiles fondly when he sees candles scattered around the balcony. Magnus is standing at the edge, staring out at the sun as it rapidly sinks toward the horizon, and Alec keeps his eyes on the expanse of his back as he sheds his jacket and pulls his shoes off, noting the the smooth rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathes. 

He wastes no time in stepping up beside Magnus, pressing his hand to the small of his back as he approaches, and he sees his husband grin out of the corner of his eye. Neither of them say anything for a few moments, letting the view of the sunset fill the silence between them, and Alec curls his hand around Magnus’ waist as they watch, his fingers pressing lightly into his hip as he pulls him closer. The world seems unusually quiet, as though they’re wrapped in their own little bubble with nothing to interrupt them.

When only a small streak of orange is left in the sky, Alec turns, his eyes moving slowly up and down Magnus’ face before he moves so that his back is against the balcony’s ledge. Magnus finally meets his gaze, a tiny grin curling at his mouth, and steps in between Alec’s legs. 

“Welcome home, birthday boy,” he murmurs teasingly, placing his hands on Alec’s chest, and Alec raises an eyebrow.

“Boy?”

“Alexander,” Magnus laughs, shaking his head, and slides his hand up to cup Alec’s neck. “Happy birthday.”

Alec smiles, wide and bright and uninhibited as he looks into the one face he loves more than anything, and leans their foreheads together. 

“Thank you,” he whispers sincerely, gripping the lapels of Magnus’ jacket and pulling him in for a soft kiss that makes his heart race underneath Magnus’ palm. “But I’m not exaggerating when I say that I can’t wait to spend an eternity with you and eventually forget that my birthday even exists.”

Magnus beams against his lips and leans back to look at him, his eyes bright with amusement and a million other emotions that Alec will probably never get used to having directed at him.

“You and me both.”


End file.
